Awake
by TheWriterWhoIsAlone
Summary: Sequel to "Dreams"...How will the girls cope? What is the next step? Will the next steps make them falter or thrive? Acceptance, of oneself, of others, of the world finally come to head. Will Jane and Maura learn how to rely on others, each other, but most importantly themselves? RIZZLES
1. Telling tales

**Disclaimer I do not own R&I**

Nothing is means more to life than being awake. It means the day can start and life could be continued. Those who awake you can do it multiple ways. Today Jane was awoken by her love. Maura Isles greeted her sweetly in bed. As everything came back it had all seem made up but it wasn't.

It was also the day a major step in their relationship was going to be taken. They were going to finally come out together as a unit. They already were living together. They had been through so much to get to where they were and had so much more to undergo but they were slowly moving on and healing. The next days would bring with it a slow recovery for one another and with one another.

Jane called her family and everyone was set to be there. The dinner came rather fast. Preparation was key. They were in the kitchen cooking.  
The sauce was spread over the spaghetti.

"This smells delicious!" Exclaimed Jane as she put the meatballs within the pot.

"I made it with love." Maura said with jovial tone.

Ding dong, ding dong, the doorbell went off.

"Are you going to get that or shall I?" Jane smiled down.

"Mmmm it's your family."

"OUR family." Jane corrected coolly and with might.

"I just like hearing you say it." Maura smiled.

"I got it." Jane said kissing Maura on the cheek.

The door opened. It was her mother followed by the rest of the clan. Frankie, Lydia, TJ, and Tommy himself came behind. This was the door of opportunity.

"Hey everyone come on in!"

"Jane this isn't you house!" Tommy jokes.

"Yeah kid, I just live here." She punches him in the shoulder.

"Sis, how about that game?" Frankie asked.

"Come on Frankie, you know my team has got it, don't be a sore loser!"

"Alright alright, no sports talk. It's dinner time." As Maura sets the table and everyone sits down a hum overcomes the crowd.  
Regular discussion occurs and the night is thoroughly enjoyed.

Jane feels Maura grab her thigh under the table. Jane places her hand over it while cupping it within her own.

She clears her throat to signify to the table she wished to speak but no one pays attention, she then states, "I have something I need to say, it is rather important."

Everyone immediately becomes still and eyes land on her.

"What is it baby?" Angela asks.

"Yeah Janie, spill!" Frankie seemed oblivious to her tone.

Jane was only nervous as excitement filled her.

"Well." She pulls her and Maura's hands from underneath the table and exposes their hands which are still intertwined. "I love you all and I really wish you can accept me for who I am. The thing is…"

"OH MY GOSH IS THIS ACTUALLY HAPEENEING?!" Angela yells.

"Ma…I… I told you! I thought…"

Just then Angela starts to cry and can't breathe.

"I'm sorry, she, I, we love each other. You can understand that right?!"

No response.

"Get her a paper!"

"I…I… It is just so exciting…. I am sorry…. I've waited a long time for this Janie!"

Maura gives a breath of relief she didn't even realize she had been holding in."

Jane then looks to Frankie.

"Frank…Frankie…?"

His mouth is just wide with wonder.

"Janie you, you're?"

"I don't know brother. It's just what she does to me."

He laughs to himself.

"Well I should have known. You are moved in together. Casey, I mean, all the guys never worked out, for either of you come to think of it. Wait, you mean Maura was the… secret admirer?"

"Yeah." Jane says through a laugh.

"Aw, well sis. You should have just said that. I'm happy if you are happy."

"I'm proud of you Jane. You got your girl." Korsak smiled.

"You helped Korsak." She grinned.

Only one person had not spoken.

"Tommy?" Maura asked.

He walked out of the dining room to the kitchen.

"Maur… should you or I?"

"Wait so you guys mean you weren't already together?" Lydia posed in her ditzy voice.

This earned a laugh from everyone from the group except the girls.

Maura leaned into Jane and stated she would take care of it and went into the kitchen. Maura smiled as Jane told them how it all happened and answered all the obvious questions. She figured that Jane would tell them why they decided to come out, and could tell they already guessed the main parts.

"Tommy?" Asked Maura quietly.

"Maura why Jane? You could have any guy you want, heck you had me at your beck and call. Frankie would have loved a shot, why her? Why wouldn't you just let her be normal?"

"Tommy she's still the same girl, she is your sister. Nothing has changed."

"You are blindsided that is understandable. We expected some people to be."

"Don't do that, don't use we. It…"

"It what Tommy? It's real. I love her. I know she loves me. We need help. That's why we decided to do this. I would love for you to still be a part of all of this. You know TJ is important to be, he is like my own son."

"How could you think it is healthy to be exposed to this Maura? That's my son. I almost lost him, I don't want to corrupt him!"

"Is that what you think? We are corrupted?"

Hearing the tone Tommy immediately felt apologetic for his word choice and wished he could take them back.

Instead he slowly released the pit of breath in his lungs, slowly, cautiously.

"No, I don't think you are. You are wonderful, Jane deserves that."

"I wouldn't say I am wonderful but I do believe Jane deserves the best."

"Don't sell yourself short. If you will let me, I suppose…I'll help in any way possible. You just need to let me adjust."

"I can do that." Maura quickly takes the man in for a hug. "You know, you have grown up so much. It's wonderful to see. You are more of a man than you ever were. Don't feel like the black sheep. I know it must be hard at times, but I know Jane has faith in you."  
She remembers how Tommy had once caused a rift between them but their mutual want to prove him innocent took priority. Maura had grown fond of him and their son. They were part of the family, Maura's new family and she would not have it any other way.

"Now, would you like to go back and finish eating?"

"Yeah Maura."

"Wonderful."

Tommy always had a droll about him, never the brightest but still Maura could see his potential.

The youngest was often underestimated and the most resilient and individualistic then their siblings. Maura could see this in Tommy. He was out of place, but to her it seemed as if he belonged.

The dinner went with explanation and went accordingly. It was all very exciting for both girls. Now their independence was twined in a new way. Jane knew that she was not the same person but that was alright. Maura knew she was not the same person but that is alright. They were looking for the next logical steps. See, the therapy was about them and not the baby. It was the parts of them that they detested and had to work through. This was forward movement for both, a new way in life.


	2. The work place

**Disclaimer I do not own R&I**

She led Maura in as usual, held the door, but she knew the gesture was taken with stride and strife now.

Jane knew the next day that word had gotten out. Everyone looked at her funny, a little differently. They did not know what to make of it, what to make of her.

"Maura everyone is staring." She whispered in the Dr.'s ear.

"Let them." Maura smiled and kissed her cheek. "By the way, I have something planned for tonight."

"I'll have to check my calendar to see if I am free." She nudged the other woman in the rib.

After telling it was as if shackles had become released. Like the handcuffs put on the criminals had been put on them and now they were free.

The elevator came and they went their separate ways.

Another day at the office, that's the way it seemed. Just when Jane let her guard down she heard his voice.

"Rizzoli I need to speak with you." Lieutenant Cavanaugh spoke with authority.

"Yes sir."

She follows him into the office.

"Rizzoli I heard, you were, changing a bit." He seemed quite uncomfortable speaking about it. That much was easily seen.

"May you elaborate sir?"

"Well I heard that you were, well…"

"Gay…"

The word is dragged out.

"Yeah, that."

"Uhh.."

"Look, I'm not dense. I'm not a don't ask don't tell type of person. I support you. I just want you to be careful. "

"Oh wow…really? That's just…"

"Look I know she was taken. That must have been hard. I don't know if you knew of the therapy program but it is in the precinct and it also  
works throughout the community. It might be good for you."

"I, I know sir. I went to a meeting, it helped."

He smiles at her.

"Get Dr. Isles up here, I would like to speak to her too."

"If that is what you want."

Jane exits and sends Maura a text.

_Hey, Cavanaugh wants to see you. Hope we're not in trouble ;)_

_I'm sure were not. Be there soon. 3_

Not before giving Jane a kiss on the cheek though.

"Maur- PDA…" Jane warns with wide eyes jokingly.

"Honestly, Jane, I want people to know you are mine."

"Well if that's the case." She places a chaste kiss to her lips.

"Isles!" The lieutenant called out for her.

"Duty calls." She whispers only so Jane could hear with a little something more added to her voice.

"Coming!" She calls so the man across the room.

Just as Maura suspected nothing was wrong. She came upstairs and enters the room after he leads her in.

"So Isles it seems you didn't give me the full story, the full report, when you asked to come back."

"Sir?"

She didn't like being so formal. It made her feel as if she were a student again. She had enough of it when studying. She had earned her place. These thoughts would never be voiced however as she knew what respect was and understood the only way to gain it was to give it.

"Well you didn't say you came back for Rizzoli."

"Well at the time it was all still very…new. I believe we both knew what would eventually become of us, but still. Not only this but it was my merit, I have my place here, I didn't want anything to…sway your decision."

"Yes yes of course. After everything that occurred, we are just happy to still have you here. Be careful with everything, wouldn't ever like to  
see you hurt."

"I know sir."

"You are good for her you know? Jane? She is calmer around you. Her head is clearer. If you had gotten hurt well… let us not think of that."

"Thank you. We mean a lot to each other. We have been through a lot together, before these last few months. She keeps me doing everything. She is able to calm me down."

"I hope you will consider the therapy program. It must be hard to deal with all of this, on so many different levels which I cannot even begin to comprehend. It would be good for you."

Maura just smiled.

"I will talk to her about it."

She would never know that he knew they were already in it. Maura felt it was quite sweet of him to care so much. It was already helping, seeing people who were unexpected take an interest.

The back lash was not nearly as bad as thought.

"Is that all sir?" She questioned.

"Yes. You are excused. I just, wanted to speak with you both. You are a smart woman Maura. You are very capable. You are strong. I would like you to remember that."

He didn't choose to tell Jane this. He knew she had family and always had. He himself was almost a part of, it was his own revelation of his  
past that made him more withdrawn. The man in him just wanted to show Maura he was on their side. With Jane it was more of an unspoken agreement, they both knew, but he knew the Dr.'s past and felt as if he needed to tell her.

"Keep her calm Maura." He reaches out his hand. "I hope you understand that, there are no hard feelings, about your father I mean, not on my part, and I hope not on yours."

She shook it. To her he was strong, discussing all of this. It was men like him that were able to override everything bad in the world. That gave her some feeling of place. The fact he called them in only showed his true standings. The fact he brought up Doyle only helped her see ever more clarity.

It was why Maura knew they her and Jane could start anew.

"Never."

When Maura came out she viewed something which hurt. It was Jane and Detective Darren Crowe. He was always a bully. He would pick on the two of them because Jane got all the cases he wanted.

"Oh wow Rizzoli so it finally happened huh? Out of the closet? I always wondered."

"Shut up Crowe." Jane was being short with him.

"Face first?" He laughed manically.

"I said shut up, and no! We came to this agreement together. It is none of your business."

"Poor gayzolli, never certain. Is it fun? ...You know… If you want to three-"

"That's enough!" Maura yelled charging over.

"Maura it is fine." Jane stated trying to calm her down.

"No! It's not! Do you hear what he is saying? It is immature."

Maura pokes the man in the chest. No way was anyone going to make them feel bad for their relationship. Not anymore. Not after everything they had been through.

"Whoa there, you didn't have to sic her on me." He directs the comment to Jane.

"No one told anyone anything Crowe. I just cannot stand to see ignorant people try to tell others how to live their lives."

"Maura-"

"No Jane! I am willing to scream it from the rooftops too. Don't you see? And if telling off this good for nothing dead beat COP is the way to do it then I will."

"Look Dr. Isles-"

"No! I don't care if this is conflict at work. It is not right! You are being rude and unkind and it is my right to not be harassed."

She looked at Jane.

"Our right."

Now Jane was fired up.

"You know Crowe my girlfriend is right!" She emphasized the word girlfriend. "If you cannot stand it then talk to Cavanaugh and he will tell you that it is fine! I just came from a discussion and he made sure I knew that."


	3. It's alright

**Disclaimer I do not own R&I**

"Dang, women. I'm sorry." He mumbled looking down embarrassed. His cheeks turned a tint of pink.

"It it more than that Crow, you've always been rude to me, to us. You just need to let it all go already. Seriously, grow up."

He walked away at this point. Part of him felt ashamed, but it was more of his ego bruised. In this moment it was shown that if you stand up to a bully they will stand down.

"I'm really tired of him." Jane continued.

"I know." Maura sadly states.

"Honestly though….you were sort of hot right there." Jane laughs.

"Janeeee…"

Cavanaugh comes out at this moment again, after seeing the doctor had not left through his blinds.

He had seen the confrontation but decided to let them handle it. He knew they could manage themselves and would call him if needed.

"Girls!" He warns.

"Yeah yeah work."Jane says.

"See you in a few?"

"Minutes?" Jane smiles.

"Hours!" Maura says as she starts flouncing away and Jane rolls her eyes, it was going to be a long time before their work shifts were over.

By now their schedules were practically the same as they had earned it.

Night came in a blink of an eye.

"So are you ready Jane?"

"Ah look at who is being secretive now!" Jane exclaims.

"Patients my dear, It is a virtue you know?"

She blindfolded her.

"Must we do this?"

"It is a surprise."

"You are so lucky I love you."

She kisses her lips.

"I know."

"Aw come on do we have to go out? We could just stay here!"

"Jane shush! I've been planning this for a while now!"

"Alright, then lead the way."

Maura grabs her hand and takes her to the car.

The ride is covered by music full blast and small mindless talk.

It was what they needed. Maura needed something to do, something to put her mind to. Jane on the other hand needed her to take control.  
She didn't want to think, she had to let go, she had to feel.

They quickly reach their destination.

"Can I take it off now?" Jane asks eager.

"You trust me?"

"More than anything."

Maura leaves the car.

"Maur?"

Just then her door opens. Jane gets nervous, still a little jumpy.

"Shhh it is just me." She takes off her seat belt and takes Jane's hand.

Jane follows her instructions saying to turn here and go there.

She listens intently as Maura explains there are steps here and there.

Finally they stop.

"Stand right here and don't move."

Jane does as told. She hears Maura shuffle around and finally come to rest.

"Alright take it off."

As she does she takes in the sight.

It was the museum, not only the museum but the astronomy section of the museum, with telescopes and clear view of the night sky. Jane looks down as the doctor moves to reveal yet another surprise, a picnic, with all the trimmings down to the blanket.

"What is all of this?"

"I told you! I wanted to make it special for the both of us. I made fluff sandwiches! I thought you would enjoy this with me."

As she lies down Jane follows suit.

"Why here?" She grinned looking up.

"This is where I felt whole, before I met you. When my parents were in town, they would bring me here. I wouldn't feel so alone. We also came here on a field trip once. The day light makes everything look so wondrous. This was before I was Maura-the- bore- a you see? It was when I was still young, and, had my place of nothing but wonder of what it one day may be. As a high school student I would come at night when I felt useless and think of how huge the world was which should have made me feel alone but it brought comfort. I would think… if I am alone… how many others out there are like me? It brought comfort."

"I know what you mean. I couldn't be alone and felt as if I had no time to figure it all out. Whenever I found something I did love, I threw myself into it fully, immensely, and I would drown in it."

"That I know." She looks at Jane with adoration. "I wanted to bring you here because you make me feel that way now. I moved after boarding school then went to San Francisco, and I came back to Boston."

"That I know." Jane smiles with mimicry. It was classic, then I met you.

"Maura?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm happy we told. I feel as if we are getting help already. The therapy sessions are coming in handy. I would give anything for you, really."

"I am not a bore?"

"Never, as long as I am not Rolly Polly Rizzoli."

"Never. No more being defined by our past."

"It is a deal."

They both sit up and eat their sandwiches on the floor under the moon light. It was all perfection, heavenly.  
Everything was an easy flow for them when it came to conversation and they were both grateful for this. They gained their happiness.

When they were finished Maura named the constellations in the sky. It was such a Maura-ism that Jane could not help but be enthralled. She traced the pictures with her finger in the sky. The floor was cold but that did not bother either of them. It was dark but the fire kept going, keeping them safe.

"Put back on your blind fold." Maura pleaded making the cutest puppy dog eyes she could muster that there was no chance of refusal.

"Now what?"

"I have a surprise!"

Maura then gets out the chocolate cake from the picnic basket and gets the forks ready.

"Open."

"Mauraaaa…."

"Pleaseeee just do it. You'll love it!"

Jane opens her mouth as instructed.

"Wow! That's good!"

The cake hit her mouth and she savored every bite.

Jane would never admit the blindfold made her nervous at times, she could handle it, and the joy she imagined on Maura's face made it all worth it. This is how she forgot.

"You know, reaction that occurs when you eat is the same as when you kiss."

"Oh is that so? I didn't know that." She leaned forward expecting more cake with an open mouth but instead found Maura's lips. Maura maneuvered her arms around to take off the blindfold.

It was all about baby steps.

Jane saw the pure happiness and knew that it would always be okay. As long as she was able to make Maura smile like that it would be okay.

There were chocolate dipped straw berries next to them.

"My turn." Jane laughs as she picks up the strawberry and holds it close to Maura's mouth.

"What do you say?" She jokes.

"Now. I brought them didn't I?"

This was stated with fore, flirt, and sultry tone which hit them both.

"Well then as you wish…"

She teased her by bringing it just close enough and pulling it away.

"That's how you want to play?"

Maura tackles Jane and grabs her hand and arm bringing it up to her. She bites the forbidden fruit.

Jane finishes the other half and discarding the top of it.


	4. Shooting the ball

**Disclaimer I do not own R&I**

"Aw come on that is a foul!" Jane screams.

Time was irrelevant when they were together. The next weeks were spent here and there but they were finally were starting to feel comfortable after more sessions.

Frankie challenged Jane to a basketball game and Jane as always could not resist a challenge. Maura however could never resist Jane. She decided to accompany her girlfriend to the park and watch the game. Tommy made the fourth.

Maura remembered their conversation when deciding teams.

"Are you sure you want me on your team?"

"Always."

"Yeah, you converted Janie here. She was always on your team." Tommy says with his boyishly mischievous emphasis.

"Aw don't even start Tommy." Frankie defends his older sister.

"Nah, it is alright Frankie, I am just going to kick his butt!"

She slaps Tommy on the face playfully. She knew he was giving her a hard time. Tommy was slowly getting used to the idea. He wanted the best for his sister, it was all as simple as that. He knew it was Maura though. It always had been.

"If you say so, since you two are actually together now I just thought I should let you know that even I had a thing for Maura." Frankie sates this with a wink.

"Oh my god. Shut up Frankie."

"What? It's true."

"Don't get jealous Jane. We kept it a secret, hidden well enough." Maura Joked.

"Maura. You're my girlfriend. Don't joke like that." Jane deadpanned.

"Yuck!" Frankie joked.

"Well in that case it seems as if you have the secret to bringing out the Rizzoli gene. We better watch ourselves brother." Tommy added.

"I would." Jane states as she kissed Maura. "Try not to let her beauty distract you too much."

Sadly the warning was taken without any actual consideration. They would have never guessed that at the end of the tied game that Maura would win with a basket on a foul.

Jane hardly believed it. Maura hardly believed it. She was so focused on how Jane looked with sweat dripping down her body. She was hot, literally and figuratively, in every way possible. The doctor had always admired the human body, but she had never noticed how Jane looked until that moment. She was kind, sweet, that had always been obvious, but this was the first time she actually had a physical want that felt as if it needed to be fulfilled. Her muscles were sculpted probably after so much training.

Jane felt rather impressed with how Maura held her own. She made most of the baskets, but Maura had won them the game. She enjoyed watching how much the doctor had grown. Watching Maura get worked up also had the same change on Jane.  
They were not hormonal but it had been long enough.

"Taking a page from my book in the athletic department I see?"

"Yes. Jane may we go home now?"

The boys were packing up their bags.

"Sure honey."

"Later guys!" She calls out to the boys. "Thanks for the scrimmage."

They got to the car and Maura can only imagine what she wanted to do with Jane, but she was not quite sure how to bring it up.

"Jane, I think we are ready. I am ready."

Jane looks with furrowed eyebrows and confusion.

"Ummm, what do you mean?"

"Well for, the, next step in our relationship. I… want you."

"You have me…"

"I mean… I… _Want_…. You."

Realization crossed Jane's face.

"Well, it is complicated. I wouldn't know how to go about it… especially since… everything that happened. Things always seem to change after, that, at least in my relationships."

"I understand."

"I just don't want to well… make a wrong move. If I touch you… that way…then…"

"You don't want to? You don't want me?"

Hurt flashed across the M.E.'s face.

"No! Oh god no…it is NOT that." Jane tried to rectify the situation but suddenly got nervous. "Wait, you want to right? Like… you want me… in that way."

"Of course."

"I don't, I do not know if I'll…do it right."

Jane grabbed Maura's hand now driving with one. She drew patterns on it. That was where the nervous energy seemed to go. There was no more sitting still. Now Jane wanted to get home. If Maura was ready then so was she. She trusted her to be gentle.

It was true, they had waited long enough. All of it buzzing in their bodies. They had worked out and through most of the uncomfortable feelings through therapy. This should naturally be the next step.

"I trust you." It echoed the words from only a while ago, but it seemed like a life time.

"Are you sure?"

"More than anything else."

They drive up

"Wait Wait." Jane puts her hand on the frame as the key enters the lock. In between the kissing Jane finds the strength to turn the key and open the door with the knob. They finally entered the house. Jane pushed Maura up against the front door. They were ready.  
Mara falls back and Jane follows suit. Then something unexpected happened.

"JANE!"

"Oh god, I told you not to give her a key." She whispers in her ear with a nip and nibble.

"Jane she is your mother."

"Can't we just ignore her?"

The call had come from the kitchen.

"No, but I think I need a cold shower." Maura sighed. "I'll be in the guest bathroom."

"WHAT do you want Ma?"

"No need to get snippy with me… It's just…"

Jane turns the corner as Angela turns quiet.

Jane enters the kitchen and she wishes she could go back to when her and her girl had departd.

The sight that was before her was least to say unwanted.

"Hi Janie. I heard about something interesting about you."

"Ma why would you let him in?"

"He knocked on the door livid. He wanted to speak to you. Trust me I didn't want to do that."

Jane turns to the man in question. His face was not wanted. It bothered Jane now. She could not help but want to understand it was impossible through.

"What did you hear?"

"About your… confusion."

"I am not confused."

"I think you are, this isn't you, don't you see that."

"I love her."

Jane understood that he was talking about Maura. That much did not need to be said. Her mother just stood by looking as angry as ever. Angela knew just as well that he had no right to infringe on their relationship.

"She's your best friend. You shouldn't have these feelings. It is not natural. Can't you see that?

"So now you are interested? You care about my life? You care about what happens to me? After all this time, NOW you tell me how to live?"

"I always have been interested. I always have cared."

"Don't. Just don't. If that were true you would have never come. You would have never asked what you did. You wouldn't put your foot in your mouth by putting your nose in MY relationship. You gave up your say. You can't influence me anymore. Not this time. Pop."

Pop.


	5. Games

** Disclaimer I do not own R&I**

Maura heard Jane in distress and it hurt her so. She didn't know what to do. She rushed down as fast as she could.

"Jane, baby what's wrong?"

She came into the kitchen and suddenly she understood.

"Nothing."

She went over and embraced Maura.

"He, brought you flowers?"

"Both of us." Jane's mother answered with a roll of the eyes.

Her father grumbled.

"Take a shower Jane. Now. Then meet me at our place."

He exited slamming the door.

She turned to Maura.

"I'm so sorry. He had no right to badge in here." Maura was still in her arms. She kissed her neck. "Isn't that right Ma?"

"I'm sorry honey. I wanted answers too you know."

Suddenly Jane felt guilt run through her.

"I'm sorry." She rushed over and now embraced her mother. She was at tears resting her head on her shoulders. She was moved emotionally, in the worst way possible.

"Ba-Baby. You stink." It was said through sobs in her mother's broken voice.

"Do you EVER stop being a mother?"

"Really at first it was alluring Jane but…" Maura interjected.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be back."

Jane took her shower. The water had a calming change. It felt wonderful. No matter what her father said or did it would never be right. She would never be good enough for him. He brought her family to shambles in a matter of such little time, he was not going to ruin everything again.

She came back quickly, and heard Maura and her mother talking.

"Do not fret Angela."

"He said he wanted to come back into our lives. He doesn't want that, he wants to control everything. I, I had to learn had to be myself, I could not, I could not be a part of that. Relationships are toxic, relationships like that are toxic."

"I thought that at a time. You said I'm like a daughter. You're like a mother. A mother to me. Please understand that. It pains me to see you in this state. I can only guess what it does to Jane. I was independent because I thought it was easier and I admit, it was, but the fact remains that I was not happy. Don't shut down Angela. You of all people should know better. You taught me that. You are so strong, stronger than me, in some ways even stronger than Jane and that is saying a lot because she is the strongest person I know. You know I love her with all my heart and not being alone is so much better. You two leave me in awe. I know she had a hard exterior but, her heart, her softness on the inside, and even yes her femininity comes from you! You're amazing!"

Angela nodded as Maura put her hands on top of hers over the counter.

Jane put her hand to her heart. Maura or her mother couldn't have seen her but what just occurred made her resolve solidify.  
Jane came into Maura's sight and mouthed a thank you. The woman she loved always knew what to say.

Maura just made a nonchalant gesture that spoke that it was no big deal.

"H-Hey ma. Are you alright?"

Jane was always nervous when it came to taking care of emotional things. She was afraid she would break everything more. It was way she was always so hesitant.

Angela smiled and brought her hands from under Maura's and padded hers as the doctor had just done.

"Fine honey." Angela wiped her tears. "You got someone special here you know?"

Jane smiled and nodded.

"I'm the luckiest person in the world."

Maura looked down being bashful.

"I'm going to go."

"What?!" Maura and her mother screamed in unison.

Was this it? Was Jane going to leave her because of her father? No, she shouldn't doubt her love.

"Don't Fret. Isn't that what Maura said?"

Maura now blushed once more, she didn't realize that Jane had heard the entire thing.

"Let Maura keep you company, or call Korsak or something Ma. I'll be home soon M, don't worry."

She went over to Maura and kissed her lips.

"Kor-Korsak? Why would you mention him?" Her mother suddenly became nervous.

"Oh Ma, come on. If everyone talks about Maura and I, just imagine what is said about…" She saw the confusion on her mother's face. "Oh never mind."

She gripped Maura tight around the waist after a look, the one look when the woman didn't agree with her, or cautioning her.

"Aw come on, what now? If he can play wing man so can I." She whispered so her mother couldn't her, which was safe enough because she had taken up Jane's offer and called Vince.

Maura turned around with Jane's hands now at her hips. She had one eyebrow raised. Jane ran her finger down the necklace until she reached the pendant.

"Let them find it for themselves. It's more fun."

"You can say that again."

"JANE, get a room at least! A little respect PLEASE."

"We were trying to!" Jane fluttered her eyelashes.

"Ugh, that's gross."

"You asked!"

Maura hits her shoulder, great, just what she wanted.

"Bye honey."

She knew the exact place that her father was talking about. It was the old dug out he would take the family to as kids. He always called it their place, only theirs. It was theirs more so that what he had with his mother or brothers. Even though it was where the family went, it was where they bonded.

She drove up and turned off the ignition. Jane was shaking, she was nervous. If anyone could make her feel like a child it was her father. He was always so busy with work, she finally felt as if he didn't care anymore. When she was little she respected it, but now? After everything that had happened?

She got off, hands in pockets. She saw her father hitting a few balls that he had thrown up in the air.

"Remember I would pitch to you?"

She was surprised he heard her coming on the grass. This place made her fall in love with Fenway the smell of freshly cut grass that would sometimes occur when they would come. She remembered him carrying her and her siblings on her shoulders with her mother carrying a picnic basket and holding one of the three's hand. That's when he was around. She loved him but it just hurt now.

Jane was the first to stop both, claiming at a mere eight years old she was "Old enough to walk on the sidewalk without getting run over by a car."

That got a laugh out of both of her parents.

"Seems tainted after it all don't you think?"

"Janie I love you."

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT." Jane screamed with tears coming. "After all this time, after trying to disown us, you can't just waltz in and do that!You can't tell me you love me when you don't."

"I do love you. It's why I'm here. God, you must really hate me huh?"

"I'm just tired. I'm tired of the push and pull. I finally ended that with Maura. I love her. Don't you understand that?"


	6. The truth hurts

**Disclaimer I do not own R&I**

"I can't even call you pop anymore. I can't call you my father after everything. Ma doesn't love you anymore. Don't you see that? Don't toy with her or Maura and don't toy with me."

"You're not normal."

"HA! Normal? What's normal? Being in a marriage and then leaving for a bimbo?"

"Don't talk like that."

"Like what? Saying the truth? I'm just telling you things you already know!"

"Maura, she did this to you. That job did this to you."

"You've never objected against my job. You USED to support me, or do you not remember? Don't you see? You are so ignorant to everything, all these feelings. We're a blue collar family, I'm lucky to have a woman like Maura! Don't you dare talk about her."

"Jane…"

"No! She makes me feel loved. She made me feel loved when you couldn't I couldn't say that out loud for the longest time, and now I'm out of the shadows, and NOW you come? When I'm finally happy? Where were you huh? When I was supposedly going to marry this "perfect Casey"? Where were you when I was crying? Even as a child! I could be mad forever. I SHOULD BE MAD FOREVER."

"You're good, for a girl. You're a GOOD girl Jane!"

"I am. I still am. If you don't see that, it is your problem!"

Jane was shaking by this point, hands trembled.

"I wanted to be you. I wanted a love like yours. Do you know what it's like to have all your childhood dreams turn out to be a lie? I don't want anything from you, I don't need anything from you. Not even your approval anymore. You can try to make this better, but I don't see how."

"I-I'll try. I swear I'll try so hard to understand."

Jane sighed. Now a single tear fell on her cheek. For what she wished, what she wished could have been.

"You shouldn't have to try. You should accept it with no question. If you really understood, if you really loved me."

"I do! I swear I do."

"I don't even know if that's possible anymore." It was said breathily, lightly.

"No matter what I'm always going to be your father Jane."

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not the perfect daughter. I'm sorry I'm the tomboy I am. I'm sorry I can't understand what you were trying to do when denying our existence. I'm sorry that having to help Ma pick up her shambled heart made me a little cold to you. I'm sorry if I ruin the Rizzoli name."

"Honey…"

"Just leave me be. If you love me, really, you'll just let me go. I don't want to be the shame you hold on to." Jane's head hung.

By now they were sitting on the bleachers Jane's back toward the man.

He got up. There was relief that washed throughout Jane's body.

That was until she heard him not walk away but walk to the other side so he could see her face.

He put his finer under her chin.

"Look at me."

Jane shook her head.

"LOOK AT ME."

Now his voice cracked. It shocked Jane. He had never really become emotional. It took a lot for him to do so.

She met his eyes.

"I didn't ask for this!"

"Ask for what baby?"

"I don't even know! I don't even know!"

"I'm sorry. I'M sorry. Please understand that. I'm sorry I didn't know what I had when I had it. That I let you slip so far from my fingers, so far from me. Just a while ago you were a baby, don't YOU see? Just a while ago you were in my arms in a warm blanket and I swore I wouldn't let the world hurt my baby girl. Look at you now! You don't even need me! I'm sorry I'M not the perfect father. That I caused this anger within you, that I… I don't understand. Please don't say you are a disgrace though, that you are a failure. You are far from it. I'll leave you be, if that's what you want, but…"

"No more. No more. We've both spoken our piece. Just, please, let me process."

Jane physically could not breathe. Short breaths came and went.

Her forehead wrinkled through the tears, she was so confused. Eyes drooped, shoulders slumped.

"Alright." Her father got up and started to walk away. Before he left through he came back and kissed her forehead. He kissed his daughter's head full of hair and then her forehead as any father would do. He hoped the motion conveyed everything he felt, the remorse and regret.

It burned through Jane's hair then through her scalp and spread. It burned through her forehead to her brain.

She went to the pitcher's mound and threw a few with the ball left on the bench. It was the family's ball. She needed to come back. She needed to gain her footing.

It didn't help.

She then grabbed the left behind bat from the ground then. It was wet from dew.

She hit the ball hard. She then went and retrieved it, and kept doing this. She lost count at fifty something times.  
It didn't help.

Eventually she hit the ball so hard it broke. It was representation for so much at that moment.

It didn't help. Nothing helped.

She went back in the car and drove home. Maura was waiting up for her, and she knew she would be. She was asleep on the couch.

Jane sat down next to her.

"You worried me darling."

"You sound like your mother."

"Hm?"

"Darh-ling." She emphasized and elongated.

"J."

Here. This is what finally what brought Jane back. This. Maura, her Maura.

"How much do we really get from our parents M?"

"Well biologically…" Maura started to try to give a scientific explanation.

"No, not like that. I mean, you wondered about Doyle right? Maur… I don't want to be like my father. I don't want to hurt you."

"Jane…"

"What's worse? Getting shocked by something or someone you never have known or never seeing something coming and having it happen, by someone you thought you knew, someone you thought you loved?"

"You don't love your father anymore?"

"I…I don't know."

"Well psychologically, shock value…"

"Maura?"

"Hm?"

"Shut up."

Jane stood up and scooped Maura in her arms and kissed her lips. Maura saw her muscles bulge and wondered how she had never noticed how sexually pleasing Jane was.

Maura squirmed and positioned herself as she had always wanted to, lets around Jane, hands around her neck, as she had longed to do in Africa.

She felt Jane's tears. Jane hated it was so obvious when she cried. She became flushed and eyes puffy.

Maura was also transparent in this way.

Jane walked Maura to the bedroom as she held on for the ride.

"Tell me you love me."

"I love you."

"Tell me you need me."

"I need you. More than the oxygen breathe."

"Tell me you trust me."

"More than I do myself."

Maura wanted to make Jane feel complete once more. Feel whole. Make Jane feel as she made her feel.


	7. When the earth stood still

** Disclaimer I do not own R&I

Sooo yep...I'm just...going to leave this here...**

Maura was on top of Jane, as when they finally came to bed Jane put herself on her back and laid.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I may not be smart in history, or science, or math like you. I am no good at English either. I could… I couldn't put in to words… what this is… what we are… my words… they would never be enough. All I know is that I love you, and that because you love me, the world is a little more like home. I don't feel as lost Maura. I never thought I would say that."

Jane made her hands moved along Maura's back in a soothing motion both for herself and Maura.

"Where words end, action begins. At least that's what I've heard. What I've learned."

"Your parents might not approve."

"I'll risk that. What can they threaten me with? Cutting me off? I'm already the richest woman in the world, maybe not in that way, financially, but you enrich my life J."

"Doyle could come after us."

"We can stand strong together. He can't get to you without getting to me."

"And if it comes back? The memories of that night? The trauma?"

"You won't bring it. I feel it in my bones. We can work through it."

Jane took that statement as all the invitation she needed. She slowly raised her hands and went to Maura's blouse. One by one she undid the buttons.

No interruptions. The universe stopped. It's like when she would get a text from the woman, or when she would find little notes. When a stomach flutters and hearts starts to race. That was this feeling, but so much more intense, so much more than just a kiss. So much more than the simple hugs they shared. This physical aspect was just another thing to enjoy. Jane didn't know but Maura started keeping her own compilation of their special things. She would show her one day. That moment when you held your breath was here and now, but neither wanted to. They immersed themselves within the completeness of one another.

"Un-Zip-Me."

Maura commanded while biting on Jane's neck. She was in a couture skirt as always, changing back into her prim and proper clothes after the game.

That instruction need not be said twice.

It took Jane back to when she was about to date the baseball star. When Maura had first instructed her to do it, she didn't realize she just wanted to trade clothes. Now, understanding, being closer to the other half of her than ever before, she suspected even then she was teasing.

It's said the truth shall set you free. Jane in this moment felt more unrestrained than she ever had in her whole life.

"I wish… you wore your button up… it would have been much more… stimulating."

Maura kept kissing. Up and down, and off the skirt went along with the shirt. Jane threw them to the side of the bed, Maura still on top.

Jane could feel the heat radiating from both bodies, both starting to become one.

Maura grabbed Jane's hands. She kissed them with such love and care it almost brought her to tears.

Front and back, both, right on her scars.

"I love you, every part of you, even your past, even your scars."

No one had ever spoken such words to Jane with such sincerity.

Jane lifted up her arms as she arched her back off the bed to give Maura access to her shirt which quickly came off.

"I…I used to imagine what this would be like. Maura I've never…" done this. The words were left hanging, as Maura kissed her lips.

"Jane? Shut up."

Maura then went to the button.

"You want to know what's sexy about you? Your voice. That laugh you do. Your hair, I've always wanted to toy with it and now I can." Maura lightly tugged. She ran her finger down her chest.

Jane made her hands loop and freed Maura's bra.

"Your freckles. I've always wanted to know just how many there were. I would catch myself wondering. I used to think that the angels must have already known you were special. Your eyes are a trap of their own. That hair of yours, it's like, it's like you have your own personal halo."

"Your dimples!" They said in unison and laughed. Maura fell on top of Jane, but not for long.

She quickly maneuvered so Jane's bra came off,

"God you're so sexy in your badge detective."

"Oh M. Can we not role play?" Jane held her close. "I want you. Right here right now, you being fully you."

"That can be arranged."

Finally the underwear came off. Body was flush against body. There was no more getting closer. This was it, and it felt good. It felt right.

The sheets became a crumpled mess. Dominance fought for but in the end it was all equal, just as their relationships. In that moment all expectations were obliterated. This was real and so much better. Jane Ran her finger down Maura's scar. She had almost forgotten the woman had given her kidney. Then she saw the scar from the bullet hole on her shoulder and kissed that.

"You are to perfect. I'm sorry."

"I think they add character."

Maura then went to explore Jane's body and found her own bullet wound from when they were held hostage by dirty cop Bobby Marino and kissed it much as Jane had done.

"I never used to think scars were sexy." Maura said, breathlessly.

Jane made her look at her in the eyes.

"Neither did I." She retorted with a smirk. "God I don't know what I would do without you."

"You don't need to know baby. Don't think. Feel. Experience, be here with me. "

"I'm ALL yours."

They made love. They made love and had love. It wasn't just sex. It wasn't meaningless. It wasn't a onetime thing. It was them, being venerable like never before, being satisfied like never before. It was like when the cracks in the sidewalk would be refilled. Everything that they had ever questioned about themselves, about one another, about the world, about truth, about love, it was all made clear. It was made clear to the certified genius. It was made clear to the detective who always wondered why nothing seemed to work out. They took next step.

They were one now, in more ways than ever. The leap of faith was jumped. They both were finally undone, they unraveled. They were filled and fulfilled.

Somewhere Bass and Jo were playing with one another. Her mother was out was Korsak. Somewhere even if not in Boston kids were playing.  
The earth was still spinning.

The world went on. Life went on, but in that moment they knew it could not and would not ever be the same.  
They were gentle, calming. Clumsiness on both parts added to the enjoyment.

Two no longer equaled two, everything added up to one another. There was no pressure, no more asking. They did, they just did, as they never had before.


	8. The next day

** Disclaimer I do not own R&I**

They woke up in each other's arms as it always should have been and now a new thrilling aspect was added, both were naked, but it felt amazing. They were under the covers, in their own world, their own universe.

Jane was rubbing Maura's stomach. She hoped her scars were not too rough. There was no worry the night before, Maura was right. It was still suppressed or plainly forgotten.

Maura smiled waking up.

"J…."

"What I can't touch my girlfriend?"

"No you can in fact keep doing it. Just, don't start something you cannot finish."

Jane laughed.

"Maura your libido is showing."

"What? Where?" She laughed jokingly.

She sat up the sheets covering her.

"I really should take a shower." She ran her hand through her hair while the other grasped the sheet.

"You are fine M."

"Not after last night! We smell like…well…"

"At least let me join." Jane said smugly and overly confident, she still tried to impress Maura, even after all this time.

"Mmm. Then I won't want to get out. I may need a cold one now. Besides, I have something planned for us."

"Next time I am the one doing the planning."

"Deal."

"I did not think it was real. I thought it was my imagination. That it was something that my mind concocted."

"Well I am here, I didn't float into oblivion or the sky. I'm not like those stars Jane." She smiled.

Maura gave another kiss to Jane's lips still covering her body.

"I know that. I am here to."

Just the sight of Mura turned her on. Hearing them both scream each other's names in their passion was something neither wanted to forget. It was their first private intimate moment in such a predicament with each other, and every second was enjoyed.

Maura left so she could shower.

Nothing changed, not by much, just like their previous steps. Coming out, the first kiss, the trials and tribulations were just bumps in the road that they got passed and didn't change their friendship dynamic but rather made it intensify.

They were happy they had one another.

Jane heard Maura's cell phone ring and picked it up without thinking.

"Hello?"

"_Jane?_" It came from the other end of the phone.

"Oh Mrs., Mrs. Isles."

Jane suddenly felt self conscious.

"_Did you spend the night? Why are you answering my daughter's cell phone?_"

"Well we had a tough case so I decided to sleep with" -Crap Jane thought- "at, over at Maura's house."

She quickly regained her cool but still felt very awkward.

"_It's the weekend. I did not think you would be working._"

Damn she caught her in her lie.

"Well you know, duty calls."

"_I see._"

Jane should not be feeling this way but it was habit. It was even worse. She understood why Maura pushed her about telling, but now she wished that Maura had broken the news to those close to her. If fact, she had pushed her so hard, why hadn't she?

She heard Maura coming,

"Well I will have Maura call you back."

"Babe?" Mara called.

"_Alright then Jane…_" the line went dead.

Did she hear Maura? Jane started to worry.

"Who was that?"

"Your um, mother."

"Constance? What did she want? What did she say?"

Jane knew that Maura was still nervous around the other woman.

"Oh I, I told her you would call her back."

"You could have asked her. You are my girlfriend." Maura looked on to Jane.

They both enjoyed how the word girlfriend rolled off the tongue.

"Well she does not know that. I, I don't like lying about it. I just told everyone here, I forgot about your family. I should have considered it. I was not sure how you would want me to react."

"Well yes they do not know. I could tell them if you are pleased by the idea. You jumped so I will too. You went off the edge, so I can do it. It is just that you were a bigger step considering that it is those that are close to you that we mainly see daily. You are my surrogate family remember? I'm not ashamed, and never will be."

"You are, you are right, like always."

Jane smiled.

"In fact."

Maura hit redial.

"MAURA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Hello Mother…"

"_Maura._" Maura could hear her mother's smile through the phone, even with her being so far.

"MAURA!" Jane yelled.

"Is that Jane I hear?"

"Yes. She is still around…actually…"

"_Well that's fine dear._" Her mother interrupted her. "_I was just calling to tell you that I am coming to Boston. Well your father and I. He has a book signing, you remember, he wrote the thesis._"

"Fa-Father? He is…"

"What is she saying Maura?" Jane whispered.

"_Yes! Isn't it wonderful. After all this time of him teaching abroad he is coming home! He planned to visit Boston for the book singing just for you!_"

"That…that is some news."

"_We should be there within a few days. Well dear I really should be going. This art is not going to create itself is it?_"

"Of course not, Au revior."

Once more the line was dead with a stunned woman holding it in their hands.

"So what was that all about? You are sort of speechless and I thought I was the only one who could do that to you. I thought you were going to tell!"

"My…my father and mother. They are coming to Boston. He has a book signing."

"Oh really?" Jane suddenly became nervous. She impressed Mrs. Isles completely when she first met her and she was now grateful for that. She helped open up that connection further. How was her father.

"Jane he's not like my mother. You saw how my mother was? Well he is like that but even more so. He was literally always abroad. At least my mother came home for the weekends every once in a while. When he came he did nothing but pressure me."

"I'll help however I can."

"It's not that simple sweetie. He is- I am- WE- Conservative."

Maura's words came far and few between. Jane grabbed her hand.

"Maur, you're hyperventilating. Slow down, talk to me."

"I just, this blind sided me. It's like my mother all over again."

"Look, you are his daughter. He has to love you. Deep down with in my heart I know my father does, even if he has not shown it. I'm sure even Paddy does, you are impossible not to Love M."

"Jane I don't know."

"Look, I'll make a good impression. I'll dress up however nice you want me to, do what you tell me to do. I don't want to see you stress. You take care of me and I take care of you. That's the deal remember? It's like you said, what's the worst they can do? You, you don't have to tell…"

"No. I want to. I do. My, mother is just more liberal. I wanted to get my feet wet, you know?"

"You can still do that, one thing at a time, that's how things are usually taken, so we can take it that way."

Maura smiled. Jane was always so confident and for once in her life Maura Isles was grateful for it.


	9. Up in the air

**Disclaimer I do not own R&I**

Maura hoped that Jane's confident persona would reflect in her as others said it did. Jane had excused herself and went into the shower. She could not help but feel happiness as she heard Jane sing in the shower though. She loved it when she did. It reminded her of the karaoke. She loved Jane. It was funny that a person of her standard could let down her guard, especially after everything they had been through. She enjoyed hearing the sappy love song escape the her love's lips. Maura wondered if this was a usual thing for Jane, her singing in the shower, after… Jane came out dripping wet in nothing but a robe. It was nice not to hide anything anymore, both believed that. They were everything to one another and nothing could change that.

"You know- I love it when you wear your hair back. In a messy bun or pony tail. I can see your face better." Jane said as she jumped on the bed.

"I see. I'll remember that, keep that in mind."

"I'm pretty sure you can't store anything else up there." She smiled. "Anyway what is the plan?"

"Oh that's the fun part."

"I'm taking you to a baseball game soon…just saying. The Maura Isles never enjoying America's favorite pastime? It's a crime! I should know!"

"Deal. Now get ready! I'll be downstairs waiting." Jane did as told. Then she heard her Maura's voice once more.

"By the way… I know your sex tell now. Singing in the shower officer? I would have never placed you as one of those. Don't worry though. I find it very endearing. I love it when you hum and sing."

Not before however grabbing the pillow and screaming into it to relieve everything that seemed pent up within her body. How can this one woman drive her so crazy? Make her feel so mad? Make her fall off that edge that she had been teetering on for so long? How could she be so in love with her? How could she let her take her sanity, her whole self in the most wonderful way? She quickly made her way downstairs. Jane followed just minutes behind. There she saw her mother sitting.

"Oh geez ma! You scared me! Almost gave me a heart attack." Jane said with her hand to her chest. "Where's Maur?"

"Oh she is waiting outside in the car! She seemed eager to leave." Jane looked around. "Ma?" She asked nervously as she looked around. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes! It's just me you know." Angela said warmly. This made Jane feel warm. She knew since her father broke their hearts it would be complicated. Jane had to step up and be in her own way the head of the family. Frankie looked up to her, Tommy feared disappointing her, heck even her own mother knew that she would have done anything to clear up the taxes. They all knew Maura was already family too, but she still…wanted blessing.

Jane nervously looked around, making sure Maura was not around.

"I…I wanna marry her mom. I, I wanna do this, and I need your support and…"

"JANE! ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Suddenly Jane dug into her pocket. There is was. A diamond, as unique and beautiful as the one she loved. Not an ordinary diamond at all.

"What do you think?" She laughed.

"You know I love daddy, but at this point, your blessing means more. I want to know you accept this, us."

Jane's mother had tears in her eyes. "Oh baby. If this is what you want. If she is what you want."

"You know, I got this the day after our first surprise dinner date? I knew. I knew she was…" the one would have been said. Had it not ben for how it would sounded coming out of Jane's mouth, overdone and over used, Maura was so much more than that.

"Honey I'll be honest, I did not understand it and I never will either. The thing is though, is that, she always was a part of us. Maura is an amazing woman. She is yours. I prayed long and hard about all of this, I want you to know. I come to she same conclusion though. God, god loves you, you are his daughter, you do good in this word and she does too, you both do, and god loves Maura. If my god did not love you, I don't know what that would do to my faith, the fact remains through that he does, I believe that with all my heart. I knew my god loved and loves her, loves and loved you. You… you have my blessing sweetie it may not mean much, but you do. Consider the step your taking and go with your gut. You are good at that aren't you?" Angela grinned.

"My gut says her mom. Everything around me is saying her. I've…"

"Never felt this way. Janie… this is what love is supposed to feel like."

"It is isn't it?" "When are you going to ask?!" She questioned with enthusiasm.

Suddenly Jane got shy. "Well… her parents are coming. I wanted to make a good impression on her father. I want their blessing too. I also want Maura to tell Hope in time, maybe… Cailin could be bride's made, maybe maid of honor? Tommy and Frankie will defiantly be involved, maybe walk me down or you can, or is she supposed to go down? Or..? I don't know how to do any of this… honestly I am scared Ma."

"It's okay sweetie. You are a Rizzoli, you will know how to work it out. Talk to her…ASK her…I know she'll say yes."

"Thanks ma." Jane said happily. The car horn honked. Damn she left her waiting to long.

"Bye!" She left in a rush and quickly made her way to the car.

"Sorry sweetie. I got busy talking with Ma! You know what a mouth she has on her." Jane kissed her lips once more and got lost again.

"Wow." Maura says. "Do you realize how long I have waited for moments like these? Sometimes it is hard to separate what is real and not." Maura smiles.

Jane grins that same toothy grin. "Well I am sorry I am slow on the uptake and not as smart and fast as one Maura Isles."

Maura was once again driving. The radio was at a soft hum. Maura's classical music was playing softly. Jane hummed along.

"I didn't know you liked Brahms Jane, how about Gershwin? Beethoven?" She smiled.

"Rhapsody in blue is not half bad." Maura gave a look of wonder and amazement, adorning a look of love and adoration.

"What? You've educated me somewhat huh?"

"I have you well trained." Maura said.

"More like whipped, I believe that is the proper name these days."  
"Well…you do have me into beer too, don't you?"

"Tis' true, guilty. I don't know though, your wine does hit the spot at times."

It was funny. Everything was not "mine" to either of them now or "hers" to others, but "ours" and "theirs". It had been that way for a long time. They had already gone through the honeymoon phase and back, so marriage was not a big stretch. It would be an easy transition. It was simple really, it was love, love IS love, nothing more and nothing less, and that is what they had.

Jane gripped that little black box in her pocket while the other held Maura's had in the car.


	10. The range

**Disclaimer I do not own R&I**

Jane wore her badge around her neck, she did it more often now that she knew how much Maura enjoyed toying with the chain. It was more bulky but the perfect addition to the one Maura gave her.

The car finally stopped.

"The shooting range? Really?"

Maura gave a mischievous look.

"Yes detective you are going to teach me how to shoot straight."

"No pun intended?"

"None at all."

Maura was a little nervous to say the least.

"I don't want to bring it back you know, but, this, this will help. I talked it over in my one on one therapy. They said, that I may feel better if I learned to protect myself, that I could feel more in control of everything around me. I wanted you to help me, because, well, you are you and if anyone can teach me how…"

"To be a badass?" Jane breathy said with a hint of amusement. "Yeah M, I'll help you, no boogie man will get you anymore."

Then Maura opened the glove compartment and out came a hand held.

"I bought it at a shop."

Jane inspected it.

"Really? A pink frilly gun covered with flowers. You just HAD to get a girly gone didn't you?"

"Well mine certainly will not look like yours."

"Fine I'll bite."

"You always do."

"I know you like seeing me with a rifle anyway." Jane winked.

One thing was certain, if one thing could make them forget all the bad history it was each other. Jane was excited that Maura's parents were coming, it was her opportunity. A Rizzoli always rose to any challenge or occasion.

"One condition though." She continued.

"What?"

"You show me the basics of an autopsy, wearing those black scrubs of yours."

"Deal."

They exit the car and quickly meet up again, Jane once again putting her arm over the other woman with a protective grip and walking with her proudly. Maura rested her head on her shoulder.

The gun shots at the range startled Maura that much was true but she quickly adjusted.

"So... what you do…well I've explained this before."

"I know do it again."

"Get a firm grip."

"Alright, then?"

"No not like that. Here, like this."

Jane repositioned Maura's hands so they had a better hold.

Jane lingered. She almost pulled away until she once more remembered this was real, and she could be as close to Maura as she wanted.

It was not desperate, not even when they had each other for the first time. It just was. They could finally take their time.

"So…"

"You look great Maur." Jane said, nuzzling her chin in Maura's neck.

"No, you are going to feel some back fire."

The shot was released.

Neither was sure if it was the gun or their bodies. It didn't matter

This continued on, jane poking fun as usual and Maura not far behind.

It fairly resembled their other training sessions, of Jane showing Maura how to fight.

"You know, when you first held a gun, my gun, and I knew it was for me? That…"

"Jane we don't have to."

"No, I just want to tell you. I always felt like I had to protect. That is what I love about you though. You can be kick ass and extremely breathtaking. Yeah, I said it, you Maura Isles take my breath away, for lack of better words."

"I always missed you. When I left I wanted to be with you, I hope you know that."

"I, I do."

"Not everyone has had my best interest at heart you know? That's what I love about you. You don't expect anything from me, you just let me be free. You care so deeply."

"I know you feel the same. I'm happy we are moving forward. It was hard, feeling stuck on repeat, but now? It's okay. No matter what happens…"

"No don't go there, even if my parents don't approve. This is my life. Even if your father comes moves back. I'll choose you, I'll always choose you."

"This I now." Jane kissed her neck once more. "And I you."

Maura once again let a shot go.

"Kill shot." Jane jabbed.

"Well, you did help."

"Come on. Let's go home. I think that's enough practice for one day. Back to the old grind tomorrow huh?"

They did, this time Jane drove and it could have not been more perfect.

"So how do you feel? Jane asked from the shower as Maura was brushing her teeth.

Maura spat and rinsed her mouth "I feel delightful." She asserted.

"Good, good."

Suddenly the water stopped. "Mind handing me a towel?" Jane bellowed.

"My pleasure."

"We better go to bed. The night is going to go by quickly." Jane advised.

"Aww… Do we have to?" Maura implied something more for the night.

"Tomorrow. I promise. We had a long day, you had a long day."

"Tomorrow then." Maura drawled.

"Maura…?"

"Yeah?"

She was on her chest once more. Jane enjoyed it when she could rest on Maura, feel her warmth radiate, but there was something so much more intimate about Maura resting upon Jane.

"Do they ask you to write?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well they make me keep a Journal, and we talk about it in my sessions. I was wondering if they made you."

"No. They don't. I can keep one if you would like."

"Well they say that it is hard for me to open up, and that writing down what I feel will keep it all focused, or something like that."

"Really Jane it would be no trouble. It actually is a wonderful idea."

"It helped, well it has so far at least."

"What do you write about?"

Jane just smiled.

"You…uh…us…what I want for us. How I like what we have. I- write about our future. What I want, eventually."

"Jane, whatever you want I'll do it. How did you put it? You want the moon? I can get you that!"

"Mauraaaaa… it was a bad time, don't hold it against me.

"I know! Oh, hey…wait. Does that mean you did not mean it?" Maura became dejected.

"No of course I did! You know I did. Gosh Maura, you can be so insecure at times, and I don't see how. You are the most amazing creature I have ever known. More…than all the good adjectives in the world could describe. You are mine."

"That I am."

"I have to remember you are not one for romantic movies are you?"

"Not at all. Well, now I don't mind them so much. A bowl of popcorn and the DVD player hum does not seem as lonely when you have someone to share it with."

"M…"

"You know Jane. Out of everyone who has had my heart you are the most romantic about it. Sure, it took a long time to get there, but, you, I know you don't take it for granted, take me for granted."

"I try not to. I try not to do that to anyone I love. Here, wait."

Jane got up and got out her jewelry. She got out her old high school class ring.

"I remember getting this old thing, and seeing everyone being so excited about wearing theirs. Me? Not so much. They said so many times to give it to someone special."

**Oh wow this is chapter 10 already? That is sort of crazy. I thought I would wait longer, not post anything until after the season ended but man. This story calls haha. Like I was not going to post any of this until after! Please review. Do you all like where this is going? Are you all still there alive? lol Anyway... I have down time this week and a lot of it so hopefully I will update faster or I will at least write more! I'm trying to get a grip on the story so I may just store up some chapters and not update as much, at least for a while. Either way... Enjoy!**


	11. The child

**Disclaimer I do not own R&I**

"You are special to me Maura so I want you to have it. I mean you gave me the necklace I want you to have something of mine."

"Jane. I love you too so much."

"I know you didn't have much of a school experience, and neither did I, the least I could do is give you this to show you my devotion. I wish I would have known you then. Maybe I could have realized sooner. Maybe I would not have been so afraid, who knows?"

It will be a placeholder for now, Jane thought to herself.

"It's okay really."

"I don't know about my father. I could tell he started drinking again. I, I don't feel bad about it though. I don't care if it is my fault, because if you are the reason, if we are the reason." Jane corrected herself. "I'd choose you any day Maura. Everyone would choose you. I don't care what anyone thinks anymore and you did that. I know you are strong and I'll do my best to let your family see that, see all of it, really see you."

"I will too Jane. Believe that also. I won't let them take you away from me, not when we barley found each other once more."

They slept the night away. It brought a calming emotion. They once more did not know what the future held but whatever it was they would not let something else come between them. They learned that they could not be without one another. They learned they bettered each other. Actions did not need to show anything, it was there, they were there.

Jane walked into the room once more. The alarm had gone off and she got ready, letting Maura sleep in just a little longer. She didn't hear the phone ring when getting ready, and did not expect to hear Maura on the phone. She was near tears. Jane quickly became nervous until she heard the words coming out of the woman's mouth.

"Yes-Yes I know. Oh Hope, I am so happy you approve. I- I don't know what I would have done with… Yes I am going to tell her! She is coming soon and- yes my father too. No, don't tell Doyle. He is not my father- well actually I don't care. Just let him know that if he tries to come between us- well, that will ruin everything even more so. That if he thinks I hate and disown him not, he has yet to see anything. Let him know that if he tries to hurt her or even touches like when he kidnapped me then he should watch his back. If he tries to get to her he has to go through me. Oh yes, I don't know where it will go I'm just happy it finally happened. It was difficult there for a while as you remember but we have been getting the help we needed. She didn't want to tell anyone but she was finally ready, and I'm so happy to share with you."

Jane did not tell her she heard her tell hope, it was not needed, but it did warm her heart.  
When she hung up she knocked on the door right after she said goodbye she saw Maura jump.

"Uh I'm sorry. Are you ready?"

Maura smiled.

"Just give me a few." was said with a giggle.

"Whatever you need, I'll be waiting in the car." And that is exactly what she did.

"So, where will your parents be staying?" Jane asked with concern.

"Oh they will probably get a hotel. You know it is not as bad as it used to be, I don't feel so rejected when they do."

"Well that's good. You should never feel bad about yourself. Even when your walls are down, it's when I see you at your most beautiful."

They were off to their jobs, a new case arose rather quickly and they still had some things to handle with a few others, mainly the two of them testifying in court.

They were surprised that they had not undergone anger with a delinquent that had been set behind bars. When Maura was on the other side of the law the prisoners knew she put them away but she was under high surveillance and protection because she was the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts.

Maura and Jane quickly got on the scene.

They saw grieving parents at the door.

"Oh honey what are we going to do?" The woman asked

Jane saw the wedding rings. They were worn out bands, they had obviously been married for a while.

"I-Where are the other officers?"

Korsak came halfway down the stairs of the house when he heard Jane's voice.

"We are upstairs Jane." He said pointing up taking the lead

She followed him up the stairs with Maura in her heels, clicking behind.

"Oh god, she, she is so young. How is this an unattended death? Someone should have been with the girl." Jane said.

"Mom and dad said she was fine, accidental drowning. I believe it. There does not seem to be any sign of resistance." Korsak added.

"Yes there is a blow to her head that matches the tub. Hit her head, became quiet, parents would not have known. What a tragedy. I will inspect the body further but it seems as if this is a closed case."

"Alright you heard the lady." Jane told the other on call officers. "We should get going. It does not seem that there is anything left to inspect. I'll check out the kid's room."

She went in. When she looked around she saw the little girl's bedroom she had to admit it was nothing she would have done, but she was never a girly person. It was pink all over. Jane smiled to herself. The poor 6 year old, she did not know what was happening. She saw a teddy bear and picked it up, gloves still on.

"You know, I used to have one like this." She said as she heard Maura go in the room with her

"Really?"

"Yeah it's hidden with the other boxes I moved into your house when you were gone."

"I didn't know that."

"My father gave it to me; he said he wanted to be the first one to give me a stuffed animal as a baby, so he made sure he did. She was just a kid, it's no fair Maur. This is what makes the job tough."

"We should go sweetie."

"You're right. Come on we have a lot of things to focus on."

Jane was happy that she could still let go and be serious with Maura. She was still her best friend who was there to listen no matter what it was that was on her mind. They could talk about the tough cases. It was even easier now, which they were both grateful. Others now realized they could not tell one without telling the other, they had always known that simple fact but now it was that much more blatantly obvious.

"Oh, I am sorry."


	12. Little boy blue

**Disclaimer I do not own R&I Sorry this update took so long. I just have not been feeling really inspired lately. Plus I'm still figuring out where I want this to go. I think I have it now. And can...man that season finale... like ahhh just... yep. That's all I can say. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

It was a little boy who the expression came from. He had on the most beautiful and vivid blue long sleeved shirt.

"Oh we didn't see you come in!" Maura says.

Jane looked at the child around 8 years old. He had eyes so dark that looked black even in the light. Maura knew that this was impossible. He was dressed fairly well, making it obvious to Jane that he was well taken care of.

"Yeah kid, how are you?"

"I'm fine…you are the police officer right?"

"That's right."

He turns to Maura.

"And who are you?"

"Well this is a detective as you have obviously gathered." She beams proudly at Jane. Jane always felt uncomfortable when she did that, she thought Maura was making her to be more than she was. "And I am a doctor."

Jane saw the flabbergasted look on the kids face and could not help but identify with him, him hearing Maura talk for the first time, seeing how she dressed. It would be a bit much.

She was surprised that he was so interactive.

"Hey, I'm sorry about…your sister I am guessing?"

He nods solemnly.

"It's really to bad." Jane said once more with a look of concern that always overcame her when she empathized with another. It was habit; it showed the type of person she was.

"Yes." Maura nodded. "It is truly sad, very terrible."

"Not really." The boy sighed.

"What do you mean?" Jane followed the conversation.

"Well. Oh, I just…never mind."

"Look, you can talk to me." Jane smiled.

The boy looked between the two of them.

"You can talk to the both of us." Maura encouraged the boy eagerly.

He shook his head.

"I just have this feeling someone hurt her purposely." He grew emotional. "Someone hurt my little sister and I could not help it."

"It's okay it's okay."

"I can assure you it was accidental." Maura tried to consoled the grief stricken child.

"I can aussure you it was not." He mocked Maura, not in spite, but frustration.

"Why do you think that?"

"Mom and dad have been fighting." He clenched his fist in anger.

"The only reason we are here…?"

"Jack."

"Jack that's a lovely name."

"Very wonderful." Maura chimed in.

"The only reason we are here is because your sister's death was unattended. You know what that means?"

"That no one was around."

"Exactly."

"Alright. Just promise me one thing."

"Anything Jack."

"Yes anything."

"Find out what happened. What really happened."

"If that's what you want. We never leave anything we feel is not right. Anything with blanks not filled. It's like a puzzle you know? We will get the whole picture."

"Thank you."

He had gone into Jane's arms in tears long ago.

Now he went to Maura with a hug.

He left to his room.

"Poor kid, I've seen and heard of a lot like him. He might become a recluse. Why do you think he wants us to investigate so badly? Denial maybe?"

"Well Jane…"

"What? What is it Maur?"

"When you left, I took the liberty of examining the body once more."

"And?"

"It is more in rigor than I originally thought. I thought the water was cold but after putting my finger in it, it seemed that it was cooler than I expected. Therefore I need a more thorough examination on the body."

"Maura can't we just leave this family in peace? I mean they have been through enough."

"Jane…" Maura warned with that famous look of hers.

"Fine fine. Whatever you say. We can take the body, you are the doctor."

"Thank you."

"Man Rizzoli could you be any more weak?" Korsak joked as he walked in. "I think she is right. I don't know, I have a feeling about this one."

"Then come on we better get to it. We have to figure this out."

"Slow your roll, and slow it down. Take it down a notch Jane."

"You just said I was not taking this serious- oh you know what never mind! I just need this weekend for myself."

Maura gave her a look of wonder, questioning. "We need this weekend. Remember Maura? We have that dinner reservation?"

"Oh yes!"

"And you know I never do shoddy work."

Korsak enjoyed the fact that the confident Jane was back. Ever since everyone helped in working things out things seemed to be going better for the both of them.

"Alright miss humbly cocky, we'll get you home in time for the weekend, would not want to get in the way of you and your girl."

Jane knew at times Korsak could be a little bit of an oaf but she loved him for it.

"It's not like that! It's Maura's Parents…they're…"  
By then he was already out the door going back to the precinct his hand moving in dismissal.

"He'll never believe me will he?"

"I don't believe so. Either way I have to admit I do like being able to flaunt and make everyone jealous. Finally. It's like a dream come true."

"Flaunt? You better only be flaunting for me." Jane jests.

"Of course."

Maura went in for a kiss but Jane stopped her.

"Professional at work doctor remember? That was your rule."

"I do believe that one was yours." Maura says as she pulls in Jane by her badge. She was in every word a badge bunny now, no going back. She could not decide what was better, it on her hip or when it was on her neck by chain.

"I don't even care." Jane smiled. "But like I said…we need to get this done. We can have the weekend."

Her lips were a few mere centimeters away.

Maura sighed.

"We always have the weekend."

Jane finally closed the distance.

Maura laughed.

"What?"

"At least I'm not flirting over a dead body like all the other times."

Jane grew serious.

"After that little girl, we shouldn't joke like that."

"You're right. I was just trying to lighten the mood."

"I know."

Jane pulled her in for a hug.

"Now come on. If you say there is more to this we have to look further into it. We can figure this out."

"We always do."

They went to the car.

The team had already asked for the body to be taken and granted the rights. The parents said they had nothing to hide.

Jane did not think this was the case anymore after conformation from both Korsak and Maura.  
There was something not right going on once again and they were going to get to the bottom of it.

She was going to get to the bottom of everything and be done in time to enjoy the weekend with a closed case, and ask the parents of the one she cared most about if she could take that next step.

Moving in was different. Maura's parents suspected nothing other than friendship. Moving in was what some college roommate's did for god sakes, which is where the joke "she isn't my roommate" came from and came into its own saying Jane suspected. She just hoped she would gain their approval. Jane would do anything to have a real future with Maura. Not one where either had to wonder if the other would leave, a future with no fear, where they could laugh at its face in any form it came in.


	13. To catch a killer

**Disclaimer I do not own R&I**

Jane went down to the lab. It felt as if it had been to long since she went down there with an actual excuse. She missed the smell of death, morbid as it is, which reminded her of Maura, along with the sterilizing substances which countered it. She missed the ding of the elevator. She missed Maura in her scrubs, and the thrill of the chase. There had not been any recent activity, at least not with their unit, and though she would never admit it she missed the adrenaline and catching her bad guy. She need something to put her anxious of nervous energy with their coming out to those who, were to say the least, very hard to read. Some might have said, be careful what you wish for, on a plethora of levels. Still she could never dislike or displease those that raised the one most important people in her life. She had just undergone losing her own father in a way, even if he did try, it would be hard to see Maura go through it. Jane wanted nothing more than to protect her from that, her natural instinct kicking in.

In a way she was happy that they lived in a more accepting society, that it was not the dark ages. Where speaking of the things they did, that they thought about, that they felt, through what Jane believed was made through divine intervention. She knew slowly but surely people would change. Segregation, interracial marriage, all changed, so why not this? A testimony of love and not hate? Of wish and desire? Not even a question of crime and punishment, which is what she dealt with everyday of her life. Still, it was hard due to the fact, there was no more hiding. No more running or excuses could ever be given. Then again Jane Rizzoli always loved a challenge.

"So what you got for me today my fair doctor?"

Maura shook her head growing serious. She showed an under layer of skin.

"This, Jane, this is not as we initially thought."

"Well what do we think now?"

"Jane do you see this skin? It has healed burn scars on it, I would not have found it unusual as it was on her arms which would be a natural place for accidental burning, but then I found some on her abdomen and the souls of her feet along with along her legs. I won't bore you with the specific muscles. I can't place it; it is unlike a cigarette burn. Still, burning is a sign of abuse as you well know. Not only this but as I suspected the level of buoyancy in her body is not correlating with the amount of time it is said she was in the tub. Rigor, the lukewarm temperature of the water, none of it is adding up."

"Time of death Dr. Isles?"

"I'd say 30 minutes," she pauses "before the 911 phone call was made."

"Maura?"

"Yes Jane?"

"I think we have a murder on our hands."

Maura sighed.

"The parents?"

"I'm thinking so. Should we call them in for questioning?"

"Yes, why don't we bring them in with this new found evidence?" Maura quickly agreed.  
Jane smiled. There was really nothing they could not do. Solving murders, this was their life, and she was happy their friendship and work remained intact, even through their relationship and history, and that it finally seemed to be flourishing.

"Lets get em!" Jane said excitingly.

She ran out the door, quickly getting Frankie and Korsak on the line.  
Maura sighed, her Jane always did her best, for everyone, and she knew it. She knew who she was, in her heart of hearts. Just to prove her point Jane quickly came back and placed a quick kiss to Maura's forehead and cheek.

"Just a quick one for the road," She winked. "I can't believe I almost forgot to say goodbye."

Maura just smiled, she could not be more in love with the other woman even if she tried.

If it had been anyone else Maura would have almost felt that the words being said were almost ominous, but not Jane, they always found their way back to one another.

She remembered in that moment learning the maps of the moon was all upside down. How it seemed silly, that all because of a simple telescope everything was inverted and therefore had to be studied that way. How it went against all her logic. In this moment she realized Jane was her telescope, she changed her whole world and flipped it upside down. Yet, she gave her a map, of her mind and her world, and somehow had given her schematics of the telescope she was. She helped her understand both of them, she let her in. They let each other in. Going against logic, and hope, love, and still finding it in one another.

"You don't mind if Ma comes to the dinner do ya?"

"Obviously not!"

"Don't leave like that."

"What do you mean?"

"You just got lost in that big head of yours, you always do, I don't want you to end up staying in there forever." Jane smiled running her thumb over Maura's hand.

Maura had not realized that Jane's voice had brought her back. That she had been lost.

"Don't worry. I was thinking of us. Good thoughts, I promise."

"Is that so?"

Jane was almost tempted to kneel right there. She would wait through, to do things right. She would always wait for her Maura.

"Yes! That is fact my fair detective! Now go! I know you've been itching to get a bad guy."

"How did you kno-?"

Maura raised her hand.

"Please Jane," Maura raised an eyebrow. "You are mine are you not? You should expect me to notice things like that. It really is my duty…"

Jane put her fingers to her lips.

"Like how you rely on me to tell you when to shut up…?" Now it was Jane's turn to raise an eyebrow.

Maura brought down her finger with her hand, which by now had been glove deprived in her normal professional manner.

"That really is unsanitary."

"Sue me."

"What is mine is yours, so that really would not do me any good would it?"

Jane couldn't decide which Maura she loved the most, her best friend, her girlfriend, the medical examiner, the refined or primitive, the confident, it was impossible to decide. The same way Maura could not decide between, the family Jane, Detective Jane, bad-ass Jane, the caring or the strong Jane, her best friend, her girlfriend.

Jane placed a kiss upon her lips for good measure.

"Oh and tell Suzy to be careful about walking in her. I should be done in time to take you home by the way, unless you want to go to the Robber? Anyways, text me later honey to tell me what you want to do."

"I'll be waiting."

That is when they both decided Maura liked Jane her lover the best, as Jane liked Maura the lover. It brought all of the persona together. No masking, just truth, femininity, and uncontrolled emotion that was driven through everything else.

Once again Jane was off like a torpedo, slapping the door frame with a slight jump in her step before exiting.  
Maura was left to her own devices and work, where she was happy and fulfilled.

**SO I AM SO SORRY THIS UPDATE TOOK SO LONG. I have had so much going on personally with school and family to friends and everything in-between. Uh-oh... the parents? I hope you enjoyed this! Anyway I will continue to update my stories. I really have tried to make the split between Jane and Maura equal. I hope I have been doing that aspect justice. Anyways...hopefully the next one will not take as long!**


	14. Family foreclosure and rude awakenings

**Disclaimer I do not own R&I**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"I didn't do it."

"We didn't do it." She corrected for the man.

The son was at school, poor kid. He would not know what was coming. He would though, she assumed, he was the one who told us to investigate.

The couple was sticking to their story. Very well be it, Korsak would be coming back with their computer results.

They said they were shopping online and that was their alibi then so be it, she was going to see if it all checked out.

Jane checked the time. The kid would get home on the bus just as he always had and get police escorts to the station.

Jane almost sent for him early, but after getting to know him, she didn't want to disrupt his schedule more than it would be.

Korsak came in, with eyes narrowed and threw the folder on the floor. In all honesty it was the intensity Jane loved about the job. Everything took everything from one when they worked in the force. They could put an innocent man away or let murderers go, that is why everything had to be done so meticulously. It was a symphonic blend in its own right.

"So what do we got on our love birds over here?"

"For the last time, WE did not do it! WE love-" there was a silence. "We loved our daughter." The man replied his voice breaking.

The wife now sobs.

"Please believe me. That was my child, those were my children, and he has been taking it so hard. They spent all their time together. He loved her- my husband loved her- we all loved her. We were a family." She was beginning to become hysterical.

"We are a family." The husband corrects with more strength and resolve then he had since they first brought him in.

This was not right, they could not be telling the truth, why did it seem like they were?

"Then why were you two fighting all the time?"

His eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"Oh you don't think we learn about our prime suspects before bringing them in. I know your finances were off the wall. Your son told us too."

"I got laid off. You know how this damn economy is." He became angry now. "I was TRYING to do right by my family-"

"It was my fault. I can tell you he's telling the truth."

Jane looked over to the woman now.

"It was so difficult trying to keep everything in order, so very difficult and hard. He would come home daily, one failed interview after another; all of our lives were in shambles." She continued.

"They were going to foreclose on the house." Korsak interjected.

"Yes, they were- but I can assure you, one less mouth to feed would not be our answer. We were trying to figure it out, we were trying to fix it."

The woman looked into her eyes and for a moment Jane believed her, just another mother and father down on their luck. There was still more, even though she could not place it.  
Korsak leaned into Jane and whispered in her ear.

"No evidence in the computer, they were shopping, their story checks out."

Jane raised an eyebrow. She thought damn to herself but would never let it show.

She was going to use this moment to her advantage.

"You don't say!" She says excitingly as she looks at both of them. "Looks as if my sergeant here found that you were lying."

"Oh my god did I clear my browser history last night-? I don't think I did." The man wonders out loud to himself.

"Fine let them throw us in Jail, were innocent. I SWEAR we are. We have to be found innocent. Lock us up if you must long as it allows you keep investigating the murder. How can it be a murder? It…it…we were right there." She says at the same time as her husband.

"Please detective you have to believe us." The man says.

They both look her in the eyes.

Jane then looks at Korsak.

She did. The sad part was she did believe them.

This was not accidental though.

Jane shakes her head.

"Get out of here. By now your son should be here. Go find him, he's probably in the café by now. He needs you."

The two looked on in confusion.

"What do you mean detective?" The woman asks.

Jane sighed and said, "Look I know a killer when I see one. You guys are not killers. I don't think it was accidental but I will find out the truth. Maybe someone broke in. I don't know. It's all too mysterious. A killer could not have come in through the walls." Midway in the sentence Jane had directed herself to Korsak. "Please, we will contact you with any information. You are excused."

The man nodded as he took his wife's hand and escorted her out.

When Jane had told them about the burn marks and new evidence that was shock, true disdain for whoever do that, and yet they trusted one another not to blame in on each other, that told Jane a lot about their relationship.

"Innocent?" Korsak asked.

"I don't even know about this case. Our prime targets just walked out of here, and I believed them."

"I did too when we came on scene they were distraught, still, we need to keep an eye on them, especially because of the other kid."

"Yeah I know Korsak, I know. I'm going to go down; maybe Maura is at the café and saw him. She could help."

Korsak nodded and smiled. Jane would always get the job done, all of them together would get the job done. They lost one, they would never lose another.

"Maur!" Jane immediately felt at ease just seeing her.

"Hi Jane. I saw Jack just a few moments ago, but, why did his parents…?"

Jane shook her head.

"Story panned out. I don't get it!"

"Well Jack was telling me all about this dog he had at two. Poor thing ran away, he said they may get to get a new one soon if the mom wanted it."

"I see, well that's good."

"Very. He also talked about how he was being silly, that his first reaction was a misunderstanding. I almost felt silly. I was almost relieved at seeing his parents take him."

Jane raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Well I believe it was a murder but after seeing their interactions it seems as if they loved and cared for them. I told you the body did seem well nourished which is why I was hesitant about the signs of about. I am thoroughly unsure about it now, more confused." She continued and Jane nodded in understanding once more "Now you see why I don't like guessing?"

"Yes swee- wait, I thought he was upset. He seemed that way a while ago."

"I don't know, he seemed much happier and content today. We will figure all of it out, if only for his sake I am sure of it. He almost seemed generally not phased. Now he was wearing a short sleeves from his shirt rolled up today, no sign of burning." Maura smiled.

Now Jane was confused. Where was all of this going? Where was it leading to? 


	15. Unraveled

**Disclaimer I do not own R&I**

Just then it hits her. Not like Dr. Isles the woman she loved when she was upset, but it hits her like a punch in the gut, a bad smell hitting her nose, much like that of the sewers mixed with dirty laundry and rotten and deviled eggs all mixed into one.

Just then the doctor had reached the same conclusion.

"Jane…what is the age difference between the two kids?"

"T-Two years." Just then Jane clutches her stomach and mouth with her hands, one on each. "Oh my god, he compared her to a dog."

"Jane, this is obviously a case of disassociation. He has a multiple personality disorder."  
Jane nods.

"I-I should have known."

"No-no-no sweetie, none of this is your fault."

Now she clutches her left hand.

"We are going to have to deal with this very delicately."

"It's like you said- a killer can't go through walls."

The detective's head hangs in sorrow. She gets out her cell phone and calls for backup.

"Ye-Yea Korsak, we are sure. Maura and I just reached the same conclusion."

Maura speaks loudly, near the phone receiver.

"Yes! Now looking back I could see slight nuances in his actions. From one second to another his expression would change, you would look in his eyes and it was not the same person. I did not realize it until now but it is true."

The brunette looked at the blond to make sure she had finished her end of the conversation, helping her support her theory. She stands straighter as she had been bending to give Maura the optimal and easiest stance she could muster. It was the little things like that she knew Maura counted most dearly to heart.

"Okay yeah I'll meet you there."

She hangs up the phone.

"Duty calls."

"Jane, he is unstable. He probably does not suspect himself even, obviously the parents don't."

"I'll make sure to keep track of everything. After we bring him in, he's not our problem anymore, seeing as Juve will have to deal with the case. He's just a kid; man I hope this does not ruin his WHOLE future. At least he will have some defense with insanity, he most defiantly was not in his right mind."

"I can attest to that. Especially after further examination, o we could get a trained child psychologist."

Jane smiles at the statement. "I almost forget my Maura does not have to be here with me because she is so smart." Then she grows serious once more. "Now, I got to go. It's definite this time, I know we got the right person, no matter how badly I don't want him to be."

"Jane?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for not doubting me, even when the evidence showed otherwise."

"Someone smart once told me it never falters, changes, or lies. That resonated with me, I took it to heart."

"You listen to me?"

"Sometimes yeah, but you knew that didn't you?

And with that Jane was on her way, just another day in Boston.

"Can we speak to your son?"

The mother and father, husband and wife call and when he does not come down right away go and get him. All three come down.

"What is this about detective?" The man asks.

"Well you see… your son."

Now the wife puts her hand to her mouth, much as Jane had done earlier. "Oh my god you are not implying what I think you are, are you?"

The boy smiles an eerie smile. "Oh poor Jack. HE is innocent." He bends down. "Took you and your friends long enough."

Jane got chills. It almost would have been easier if it had been the parents, they could have easily relocated the boy.

"You killed her…who are you? Why did you do it?" Jane wants to know.

"The name is Jeremy."

"SON!" His father yelled in distress falling to his knees to be at eye level.

All he gained was contempt with an eye roll.

"Oh be quiet old man."

In all their years his parents had never seen this side of him, it seemed his sister got the brunt of it.

"You didn't answer me Jeremy." The detectives needed their blanks filled.

The boy shrugs.

"I wanted to have fun."

How eerily similar to all the other psychopaths Jane encountered, in that moment she decided they were all the same, not passed the hope of rehabilitation, because in a fair world they would all have a fighting chance, but they were all the same in that sense of their core.

"They said my puppy ran away. Now, I could not have that could I?"

He crosses his arm in a huff, such a child move, but it did not fit, it did not look right in the situation.

"Sir, Ma'am, I'm sorry to have to inform you of this but your son, had been abusing your daughter for years now. It seems he finally snapped. He would burn her and…" Korsak stated.

"Stop!" His mother screamed. "I wanted you to find her killer not to…"

"Look at him!" Frankie said.

"Tell them it is not true Jack. Tell them…"

"Does he wet the bed? Play with fire? Mutilate living insects or animals?" Jane interrogates.

"He's rough yeah, he has nightmares yeah, he has a fascination with light and heat yeah but he is not a monster! He-He's my child." She sobs.

"You can't see the signs, you are blind by bias. I believe you when you say neither you nor your husband killed your daughter, but, that is why we are here, you need to let us do our job. He smashed her head against the tub when you were not watching. He got bored with Grace and wanted you to have another child, someone new to use and abuse. It is understandable you didn't see it, it is what we are trained for. Honestly, I didn't see it at first either. Think about it, what is the first thing a killer does? Blame it on someone else, that's exactly what he did. "  
J  
ust then Jane puts her hand on his shoulder. He starts to sob as he finally snaps out of the trance.

"Mo-Mommy! Help!"

He runs into his mother's arms and sobs on her shoulder and holds on to her shirt for dear life.

"What do we do?" His father asks.

"It's hard to convict kids. You gotta let him be at the mercy of the court."

"D-Detective."

"Jack?"

The boy nodded. Jane now goes down to his eyelevel, much like the father had before done/

"Look we are going to get you help okay buddy? Just hang tight. Do you trust me?"

Once more the boy nods.

"Good that means half the battle is done." Korsak says.

"You wanna be a good guy Jack?" Frankie admonishes.

"Ye-Yes more than anything. I- I told the detective- I-I –TOLD YOU, y-y-ou-n-needed to see." He could barely speak.

Jane runs her fingers though his hair, soothingly.

"I know kid, I know. You did well."

"I want to be normal." He says looking down in embarrassment. He could not even look any of them in the eyes.

"You will be son." The father says.

"Yes the nice people are going to help you."

"Look he has to go to Juve, there is no way around it."

Both parents inhale sharply deep.

"But…if we get a psych evaluation it won't be for long." Frankie says.

"He'll be safer admitted, after the trial and rehabilitation, if all goes well…he…well he might go home." Korsak continued.

"No promises but we will try. I swear it."

**So I made the boy the killer and I hope it was not that obvious. To me the cab driver idea and kid killing is something not touched on by R&I and petty much is on every other show/book/movie/etc... that deals with police work or law work . Plus I think the law that goes into it, like the detention center for children is fascinating. Anyway, next chapter is hopefully Constance filled?**


End file.
